


Thunder Thighs

by anonniemoose



Series: Tumblr OneShots [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fat Shaming, Hurt/Comfort, Reader needs hugs, bc hes a dear, but comfort from thor, estabished relationship between thor and reader, plus size reader, press being dicks, reader is an avenger with like elemental powers, thor is gorgeous and kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: Being an Avenger meant a lot of things, after all with great power comes great responsibility. One of the things you could go without, however, are those reporters who won’t stop shoving their way into your business. At least you’ve got Thor to cheer you up.





	Thunder Thighs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKay/gifts).



> So I'm trying to delve into the fluff department....let me know how I go? I've never written Thor like this before so feedback is much appreciated!!
> 
> As always, requests are open here or via my tumblr (crowleys-poppet-queen-of-assgard.tumblr.com)

 

 

Being the biggest Avenger meant two things. One: you got to kick everyone’s butt and not be ashamed (or arrested for doing so). Two: everyone always felt sorry for you, assumed it meant you were slower than the rest of your team, and that you had no choice in what your suit looked like.

To be fair, you didn’t have much say in your outfit at all. It was merely practical. Tight meant nothing got stuck as you rush across cities, black helped you blend in. True, the original suit required something that was extremely similar to Tasha’s, and being in it for three seconds was enough to confirm to you that you did not feel comfortable in that material. So, simple jeans and shirt assemble was created for you to work in.

But you still got the stares, the whispers, the gossip you had grown used to over the years that slowly wormed its way into your mind. Only this time? This time, it was also appearing on the TV.

Did it matter that you managed to kick butt with your awesome abilities? Or that you saved the lives of a few dozen people single-handedly? Or that you helped the Avengers defeat the big bad over and over again?

No.

All that mattered was that you weren’t a size 8. That your thighs touched. That you weren’t pure muscle and steel. After all, were you really a superhero if you didn’t look like you had just strut off of a runway?

The moment Tony first saw what daytime TV personalities were saying, he was quick to shut it down. You had to stop him from buying out the actual channel and firing them, but you weren’t so quick to stop him from calling in and giving them an earful. Apparently, to all the Avengers, to insult one of you is to insult all of you. Still, any daytime talk show was banned in the Tower and only time news was played was when you were keeping up to date with any possible relevant events.

You were grateful, everyone looked out for you and took care of you. But, they couldn’t stop reporters post fight asking if you were considering losing weight. They couldn’t stop teenager boys from sighing, saying they wanted the hot one. They couldn’t stop the creeps hitting on you even though you ‘weren’t what they usually went for, but they were willing to make an exception’. And sure, Pietro would rush in and start yapping away at  _extreme_  length about his weight loss program and  _“do you think it’s working? I’m not sure, I can’t seem to lose this little bit here”_ , and yes. Peter, bless his small heart, would come and start posing next to you, thanking the teenage boys for their compliments. And there was no denying that Clint was a lifesaver, hitting on the creeps until they turn and run for it.

Yes, you were thankful.

It would just be so much easier if it just didn’t happen in the first place.

Especially because your boyfriend was oblivious.

Thor was an amazing boyfriend, he looked out for you both on and off the field. He’d make sure you were protected but not babied or smothered and you did the same. Miraculously, over the past two years that you have been an Avenger, he had not been around during the paparazzi's….questions. The other Avengers respectfully agreed not to tell Thor what had happened and you managed to get Loki on your side with some thinly veiled threats. And usually you could ignore it, usually, you got home and the rush of the fight is still humming through you. Normally, you don’t burst into tears the moment you walk through the door.

Not today though.

Today, it was horrific. The people you were assigned to save all ended up dying in some freak accident post assignment, only for you guys to find out that the bad guys were counting on it and assassinated them under the hopeful guise of a drunk driver. Peter nearly drowned because he got over excited and flung himself into the large body of water you were controlling, causing you to freak and nearly freeze him. Clint lost his arrows within the first minute of the fight and Tasha nearly got shot. And, oh yeah, the first lot of people to greet you after the assassination was the press.

Of fucking course.

You barely managed to escape as they pounded you with the usual questions, a couple asking if the failure of the assignment was going to encourage you to lose weight.

You barely made it to the training room before everything and anything was set on fire. The others gave you your space as everything slowly turned to ash as you collapsed into a ball, crying softly.

You were just over it.

You heard the door quietly open and close, usually loud footsteps attempting to soften their sound as someone walks up next to you.

“Are you okay?” You shrug, wiping tears and snot away from your eyes. Not a dignified look for an Avenger, but with the audience only being this person, you weren’t that bothered. “Why didn’t you tell me about the reporters?”

Again, you shrug. “I don’t know, Thor. I didn’t want you to get worked up over nothing?” You explanation felt more like a question than an answer. You feel him sit next to you, arms wrapping around your shoulder as he pulls you in close.

“It’s not nothing, they’ve hurt your feelings. That’s important for me to know.” You bury yourself into his shoulder as he absentmindedly draws patterns lightly with his fingertips on your bare arm. “What would you have me do to them?”

“Nothing. They are human. Being an asshole comes with the territory.” You sniff quietly, trying to take in the smell of sunshine from his clothing.

“It doesn’t excuse them from lying about you. You are clearly very bea-”

“Thanks, Thor, but I know what I look like and I’m not bothered. Sure, I’ve got a bit of a tum and thunder thighs, but I can do my job and I can do it damn well.” You interrupt, not wanting to hear any compliments right now.

Thor’s head cocks to the side. “Thunder thighs?” You blink, realising that Asgard probably didn’t have that phrase, hell, did they even have bigger people in Asgard?

“Yeah, it’s where, you know?” You indicate to your thighs. “You’re thighs touch because they are so big?” Thor looks down at you, raising an eyebrow.

“I think you’ve forgotten. I’m the god of thunder.” You snort as he sends you a large, warm grin.

“So, what, by extension, you’re the god of thunder thighs?”

“Hey, I don’t make the rules!” You roll your eyes as he brings you in for a tight hug. “You’re gorgeous, Y/N. So much so, you’d rival any goddess on Asgard.” You smile against him as he squeezes you tightly.

“Thanks Thor.” You wipe your eyes, removing the final lot of unshed tears. His fingers latch under your chin and move you gently until your eyes lock onto his vibrant blues.

“I can’t ask you not to feel like this again, but please, if it happens again, tell me?” You nod, your small smile never leaving your face. His face breaks out into a wide grin as he pulls you in close again. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

A few seconds of silence ticks by as the two of you just enjoy holding each other. “Pop tarts?” He offers as you snort into his chest.

“Sure.”

“Netflix?”

“Of course.”

“Let’s do that then.”

As he goes to move away, you grasp his wrist. “Hey, Thor?”

“Yes?”

“….thanks.” The warm smile he sends your way melts your heart, as it had every other time.

“Anytime.”


End file.
